Holding On
by unhappy-ending95
Summary: Yumi's life has gone downhill. Her parents have decided to separate suddenly, and it is too much for her to handle. She finds comfort in a friend and tries to stay strong and bear with it.But what happens when William finds out?Some UxY Rated for safety.


**I am back to writing again! I hope to update my other story but then I got this idea in my head that I just HAVE to write about. It has probably been done before, but I sure hope I can write it differently enough to spark your interest! This is a story of some happenings in Yumi's life, and will have some UxY fluff around. As you can most likely tell, I am a huge UxY shipper, if you haven't noticed already - but I am willing to write about anything for any other couple as a request, but I need a good thought spark, like I usually get when I think of an idea for a story. My Friday the 13th story was just an act of boredom, and it was a thought. So, I hope this story will be updated chapter by chapter with very short time in between, with little amount of writer's block, if any. I hope this story will be long enough and interesting! Happy reading! (And my username has nothing to do with the type of "ending" of the story!) ;D**

_**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights or ownership of any character or show/book/movie etc. etc. mentioned in this story, unless stated - or if I use Aimee. In short, I do not own Code Lyoko or any of it's characters, except Aimee if I do mention her.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_**I am Yumi. My Life Is Ruined.**_

_I'm not starting with "Once Apon a Time." Because usually when you do you must end with something to do with the Prince Charming and the Princess getting married and living happily ever after. I'm not saying the ending won't be happy, I'm not saying it will be, I just have different thoughts._

The young black-haired girl walked up to her friends, like always, her life the same. She is the kind of girl you would think that with a big grin plastered on her face - like today, you would feel something is wrong. But everything is fine. Everything is just swell. Her smile held back no tears.

"Hey guys, good morning. Did you all study for the...Er...thing today..?" Yumi asked, then regretting she brought up the subject. Their replies were much like what she thought they would be like.

"No worries!" a very cheerful Aelita and Jeremie replied.

"OH SNAP! That was today?!" a dumbfounded Ulrich said, slapping his forehead, placing an image of a great big red "F."

"Studying? Ewwww..." a very test-disgusted Aimee cringed.

"Whats the use of studying? I'm going to get an F anyway, no big deal," Odd explained, relaxed.

Yumi just blinked. THESE were her friends.

The un-natural hair colored, once virtual, pink obsessed girl named Aelita, the computer whiz and team brains, Jeremie, the person who lives up to his name and the dorky comic relief of the group with the strange name Odd, the dork's equally-weird female sidekick, Aimee, and the strangly attractive, soccer-playing, fangirl's dream, Ulrich. All friends of Yumi Ishiyama, the mysterious Japanese young black-haired girl I mentioned earlier.

Since Yumi was a grade ahead of everybody else, naturally she isn't in the same classroom. Being in a different classroom means different people are also familiar with her. Like William. He makes Yumi sick, but still insists on bothering her anyway. He decided to approach her this morning in another desperate attempt to make Yumi like him. Pfft.

"Oh please," Yumi begged for sympathy. "Save me." She then ran off into the girls restroom and hid.

"Uhh...why did she run away? I had to talk to her," William gestured, watching as she ran.

"She...uh...has been having a bad morning...?" Aimee tried thinking of an excuse. "Yeah. It might be a while." Aelita then elbowed Aimee in the side.

"She had to finish up some work and decided not to do it out here in the open in case it might get messed up," said Aelita, knowing much more on how to make up an excuse, unlike Aimee who...had no chance of convincing anybody of anything at all. William then walked off without a word. Yumi sat down near the sinks and heaved a sigh of relief. She then picked up her phone at the sign of a call.

"Yes, Mom? What is it?" she asked, a bit worried because her mother never called her at school for anything.

"Well, I just want you home as soon as school is out today, because your father and I need to talk to you, and we don't need you out too late," her mother replied, sounding calm. Yumi was a bit confused and hesitated to answer.

"Why? What is it about?" Yumi's thoughts started racing on why did they need to "talk" about something on which she has to be home so soon. Maybe they found out about Lyoko? Maybe something happened to her mother or father or maybe even Hiroki? Maybe they have been "thinking" about why she's always home so late. Oh gosh, she needs to stay calm.

"It is something about a decision your father and I have made. It will seriously affect how our family is and what things will be like, and how we live. It is a big decision and we need you home, alright," her mother answered. She failed at sounding calm this time. Terribly. "Please."

"Okay, Mom. I will be home early tonight," Yumi swore, hung up, and began to wonder again. Something that will affect the whole family? Huh? She was way beyond confused. Then she began to think of terrible things it could be. Maybe they are moving away to never return? Maybe her parents decided to quit work? Maybe something serious is happening between her parents? Gee, she sure does worry a bit. She stood up bravely and walked out of the bathroom over to her friends. She kept a smile, now hiding something. She hid worry, a face of concern, and all of her questions. Saved by the bell. Her friends picked up their stuff and headed off to class, as did she. William came up to her.

"Hey Yumi. I wanted to talk to you this morning but you ran off before I could even approach you. How come?" William bothered. Yumi didn't reply. "Oh well. I guess maybe you don't feel like speaking, so I will talk. He closed his eyes and walked next to her. You know, I was wondering if we could go somewhere together tonight-"

"No." William was cut off by Yumi and he opened his eyes and stood next to her as she stood there. "I'm not anywhere close to interested in you, and plus my parents need me home early. So care to stop bugging me? Hm?" She then walked into the class as William didn't follow this time.

"Geez. What is her problem?"

Yumi was walking home that night. She had said her parents needed her and ran off before anybody could protest. She was now walking up the steps to her home. With every step closer to her home while walking she kept worrying more and more. She was now on the top door step and was worried so sick that she she didn't know what to do except open the door, step inside, sit down with her parents, hope for the best, and laugh with her friends tomorrow on how stupid she was to be so worried. She opened the door to surprisingly see her parents already at the table. Her father looked kind of mad and was standing up with his hands on the table on which it looked like he was yelling at her mother. They both faced Yumi to she her stare at her parents with a face that looked like a small child who just witnessed a terrible scene in a horror movie. She had saw her parents fight before, but it looked like they had been going at it for a while. Her dad had jumped from his chair, because it was lying on the ground and he probably slammed his hands on the table hard because a couple things were knocked over.

She just stared.

"Yumi, it is better for you to hear this from us right now then sometime later," Yumi's mother began. Yumi now really felt sick. Her father still remained silent. Yumi could tell by the look in her mother's eyes that this was news she didn't want to hear. "Your father and I have decided..."

Yumi wanted to plug her ears.

"That we no longer feel like being together. We need to separate," her father continued. Yumi's eyes got more terrified. What has happened to her family now because of this decision? Did they even ask what she felt about it? They never said a word to her before. You could honestly tell she was terrified about what is happening. If that wasn't enough at one time, she got dropped with another thing.

"Your father is moving to America once we separate, and I might be going back to Japan," Her mother told her. "Whoever you decide to live with, you will only get to see the other parent rarely, about every holiday or a time when you decide to come by. Is this okay?" NO. It most certainly was NOT okay. She wanted to scream that out.

Yumi decided this was too much. She dropped her school bag by the door and turned around and ran off shutting the door behind her. She ran to who knows where, and probably through the woods or to the school. She just wanted to be anywhere but home.

She thought that her entire life was ruined. She thought her life was over, along with her family. She knew running away would solve nothing, but she needed comfort and time alone.

* * *

**Okay, First chapter, over! It seemed quite long while I was typing it, but I hope you don't see it as too short. I hope to update soon! I know Yumi was being a bit dramatic, but hey, I know I would feel like running away if that happened to me. And plus, if my parents had put pressure of choosing who to live with before I got adjusted to the fact I would never be with them both in the same place again, I would think at that moment that my life was ruined. Sadly, I still feel like I would die because my parents are so smart on life compared to me. I can barely open a can of tuna! D:**


End file.
